Lost For Words
by everlarksfeltson
Summary: Hermione comes back to Hogwarts after the second wizarding war and bumps into her mortal foe, Draco Malfoy. As they get paired for an assignment, what would resentment turn into?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Hermione could hear the distinct sound of train engines in the distant already, the smell of chestnut, candy and butterbeer had already filled her nostrils, the all together warmth offered in Hogwarts was unbearably strong despite the happenings during the last six years. Harry had defeated Voldemort, resulting in the capture of almost all death eaters (the whereabouts of some remained unclear) and peace restored in the wizarding world. Hogwarts was soon rebuilt, and its premises were already secured. Hermione could not help but beam as she walked through the wall that separated her from the rest of the wizarding world. The Hogwarts Express had never been more cheerful, its engines humming and thrumming in rythm. She would have liked to stay rooted on that spot and take in the view, but her trail of thoughts sooned vanished as she felt a painful jolt on her behind and toppled on her knees. Someone had walked in the wall and crashed her back with his trolley. Hermione had meant to apologise, but as she looked up to meet his face, she realised it was none other than her former foe, Draco Malfoy. His skin tone was paler than usual, to the point where Hermione thought it transparent, but despite all these observations, plastered on his face was his signature smirk. Hermione grunted at his appearance. After all these years, she would have wanted nothing but his sudden dissappearance, or his arrest. She knew it was cruel, to wish something as horrible as Azkaban, even for Malfoy, but after all he did to her, there was no denying the hatred she directed to him. She quickly stood up, rolled her eyes, and proceeded to her trolley cart, which had now stopped a few meters away from her.

"No apology mudblood?" The pale-skinned boy shouted from the distant. Hermione would have chosen to ignore this rude remark she had grown accustomed to for the past seven years, but after she had helped saved him from the raging fires in the Room of Requirements! It was unacceptable. With the anger of a bull, she strutted back to Draco, wand at ready, and stared him in the eye. "Don't. Call. Me. That."

"Jinx me then." He retorted.

It would be nice to see him flying off from one end to another but it would be insensible, seeing as they were in public and that it was not worth the fight. The options were tempting enough, but with courage she walked away, back to her trolley, and ignored the rude comment that had somehow transformed Hermione's feelings about going back to Hogwarts.

"Hermione, you alright?" Ron asked from their compartment as Hermione stowed away her luggage and Crookshanks' portable cage on the rack.

"Yes," She lied.

"You're lying." Harry chimed in.

"Fine Im not okay. It's just Malfoy, you probably know the rest." Hermione muttered. She had hoped Ron would not over react to the situation but this was not the case.

"That foul-mouthed git! What did he say this time? The m word? Insulted Dumbledore again?" Ron blasted.

"Ron calm down, we've been through this a thousand times, you can't expect Malfoy to change after a war." Harry added sarcastically.

"Well after we saved him from almost getting burned to death you mean!" Ron exclaimed back.

Hermione smiled. They had finally been able to joke around after the war, finding Horcruxes had preoccupied most of their thoughts, not to mention defeating Voldemort and saving as many wizards and witches. Harry had not been able to talk after Remus' death, and this lasted for a few days. Fred's death had also scarred Ron, and the three remained disconnected. All until today. Hermione took a seat next to Ron, who had made their relationship official in the Chamber of Secrets. Although they only transpired using means of Owls (Erol took days to send a single letter so it was inconvenient) Hermione could not help but feel.. hopeless.

Ron was not the most romantic of people, that even Harry knew of, and although he was very nice to Hermione, she did not feel important. She merely thought of Ron as her brother, and nothing more than that. She spoke true to her own feelings, for how could she lie to herself? Ron was the more childish and playful among the three, and sometimes, immature, and this was not what Hermione would like in a healthy relationship. She had considered either breaking off the fling, or being patient, but she could not bring herself to break her friend's heart, nor possibly ruin their years of friendship. How awkward could it get?

"I've missed you." Ron whispered in Hermione's ear as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. This gesture was at least comforting, and Hermione smiled back.

"Oh god at least wait until we arrive if you're going to snog." Harry teased.

The three laughed again, only to stop as Draco, Zabini and Crabbe walked pass their compartment. "I'm sorry I hurt your _girlfriend_'s back Weasel, but she wouldn't care less." Draco joked.

"I swear –

"Ronald please."

"Too scared to hex me are we?" Draco teased.

"Ron think about what you're doing! You're just going to get us into trouble!" Harry shouted. Ron slowly lowered his wand, although its tip was still aiming Draco.

"So it's true, the Weasleys aren't as brave as they're made out to be! I thought you had standards Granger." Draco continued as he walked away.

"WHY DID YOU STOP ME?!" Ron shouted at the other two.

"You were acting childish! Not to mention it would completely ruin Harry's image! We just helped him defeat the dark lord and a few months later you're locked up in Azkaban for severely injuring Malfoy? How would everyone react to that! And as much as I want her dead, Rita Skeeter is still alive and who knows when you'll find a 'bug' on your shoulder!" Hermione argued.

"Well I wasn't intending on 'severely' hurting him, more like give him an elbow wound or something, that wouldn't create much of a chaos would it?"

"Either way Ron, we should act vigilant." Harry piped in. There was a pause.

"Alright I'm sorry. You were right." He admitted.

The three made up in time for the speaker to announce their arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

The engines stopped and the trio disembarked from the train. Carriages drawn by thestrals (now that all three of them could see) awaited them in a straight line. Hermione had never seen the invisible horses pulling the carriage until now, after all the death she had seen during the battle of Hogwarts.

Not long after they took their seats, another two people catched up to their carriage – Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. The two had been close ever since the holidays, and it was no wonder they were holding hands.

"Good to see all of you back from summer. How was the burrow?" Neville asked cheerfully.

"Mum wouldn't get rid of that poltergeist in the basement.. Annoying fellow that ghost." Ron complained.

"Poltergeists? Have never encountered one, but my father says they're very friendly," Luna sighed in her usual dreamy voice. Ron decided not to answer to her remark, as he did not appreciate an argument between her and Hermione over the existence of Nargles.

They arrived at Hogwarts a few minutes later, and as usual, Hagrid was there to greet them all in the entrance gate.

"Harry! Hermione! Ron! I missed you people so much!" Hagrid exclaimed as they caught sight of them. They embraced in what Hagrid would call a 'hug', but to them could pass as a bone breaking experience. "How was fluffy?" Harry asked.

"Broke a leg during the battle sadly.. But Madam Pomfrey's tendin' to him so he should be up and running by now!"

The sorting of the first years were as usual, a tumultuos event of cheer and doubt. Hermione could faintly hear a student or two pleading the hat to place them in Gryffindor, but this was no wonder as who wouldn't want to share a house with the hero of their century?

They were about to exit the Great Hall after the annual feast, before a hand grabbed Hermione's. Ron and Harry turned to face back in confusion.

"Hermione, what's the matter? Aren't you coming with us?" Ron asked. Hermione was about to confront her pursuer, to no avail. She tugged her hand back, only to realize that someone was indeed holding on to it. Was it an Invisibility Cloak? She didn't know anyone who posessed such material, all except for Harry.

"I think I left something, you guys go on." The lie escaped Hermione's lips before she could stop herself. She watched the two rise up the steps, before allowing the hand to guide her.

"who are you?" Hermione whispered under her breath to the space in front of her.

"You'll see." A cold voice answered back. Hermione recognized the voice, but could not place a name.

"You're wearing an invisibility cloak are you? Or is it a charm?"

"Shush before people start thinking you're mad." The voice answered back.

"They wouldn't mind. I helped save the wizarding world remember."

"I didn't know mudbloods were so possy."

Hermione paused just as they make a turn into an abandoned classroom.

"Draco?!"

The invisible character stopped to reveal himself. Indeed, it was an invisibility cloak, not as fluid as Harry's, but a cloak all the same. Hermione gasped at Draco's pale and luminescent face. The only source of light it seemed, was the moon through a window.

"Why did you bring me here?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Can you quiet down a bit? I need to talk to you."

"Talk to me?! Seven years you insult me with profanities I know and don't, and you tell me you need to talk to me?!"

"Yes, exactly that. Now can I ask you something?"

"It's not like I can say no."

"Perfect."

There was silence before Draco continued.

"Are you and Weasel.. together?" He asked in a slightly coy tone.

"Yes! I thought you knew that! And why would you be asking something so personal?"

Draco's sly and impish expression turnedd to one of loss and sadness.

"None of your business Granger. Now go away. And keep this meeting a secret."

"Or?"

Another moment of silence.

"You don't know what I can do, Miss Granger."

* * *

**okay so it's my second chapter of my first ever written fanfiction and I'm sorry if it's too simple? PLEASE CRITICIZE OR COMPLIMENT OR EVEN SAY HI PLEASE REVIEW I DON'T BITE UNLESS YOU INSULT HARRY POTTER. nutella for everyone who reviews. - Faye xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Much to her confusion, Hermione was shoved out of the old classroom, where Draco Malfoy still stood, appalled. She was not sure what the other was thinking, why ask such a personal question? And why care? And that saddened expression that was on his face.. Was it a mere imagination? Other thoughts infiltrated her mind, like how he came to possess an invisibility cloak. It was definitely not Harry's, that much she had confirmed, so where did he get it? Such material is very rare, not to mention costly, but yet again, price is not to be worried in a household such as Draco's. It was probably his father's , Hermione thought to herself, and then decided to wonder about other things. But her mind could not waver from the Slytherin prince. Should she go back and demand for more answers? No doubt he had already fled, so that was not an option. But why should she want to meet the insufferable git? A person who made her life one living hell for the past seven years? To get an explanation of course, but was that all she had wanted?

Unless..

He was jealous.

No, it could not be. The jerk hated her with such remorse that was ineitabe. His eyes would go ablaze when they made eye contact. No doubt ablaze with hatred. Even passing by the hallways was a tough job when he was around to possibly humiliate you. The prospect of him to ever fall in love with her was near impossible, not that she wanted him to. Or did she?

Hermione stopped at the painting of the fat lady and gave the password before crawling in the portrait hole. In front of the fire-place, accompanied by several parchments, quills, and books alike, were two of her best friends who didn't seem to be getting along with their homework. She approached them and sat between the two, checking their essays.

"Hermione! Where were you?" Ron asked, worried.

"I told you I forgot something in the Great Hall."

"Well, at least help us with our homework, I forgot everything about the properties of wolfsbane whatever that is."

Hermione sighed. Not one single night would go by without one of her friends asking for homework help. She nodded, took a Ron's quill, and started reviewing his passage. She could almost feel Ron's stare boring into her face as she crossed a few words and replaced them thoughtfully. At last, she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Ron can you please stop! It's hard enough to check this without you staring at me all the time."

"Sorry.."

"Harry do you need help with yours?" Hermione asked, her eyes still glued to Ron's piece of parchment.

"No I'm fine."

This was odd. Although Harry was the more gentlemanly between him and Ron, he had never really refused help from Hermione. At least when it came to homework.

"What is it Harry? Problem with Ginny?" Hermione guessed.

"Well.. yeah . Why? Is it obvious?"

Hermione laughed, "We've been friends for seven years, I can tell."

"What's with my sister?" Ron questioned a bit too protectively.

"She's been avoiding me for a while now.. Not a big deal but still. What if she.. you know, doesn't like me anymore?" Harry confided.

"Harry she had a crush on you ever since she was eleven! Besides I doubt she would ever give up on you that easily." Hermione answered, "For all we know, she's still very much in love with you. Just give her some space."

* * *

Night time was almost unbearable for Hermione. No matter how hard she tried to close her eyes, images of Bellatrix carving mudblood into her flesh kept flooding into her mind, as also the unbearable pain that accompanied the sensation. And then there was the use of Crucio. She knew now what Neville's parents had to go through, the spell almost drove her mad. So there she lay, the smartest witch of her age, on her head, unable to sleep. She was close to resorting to her pills she brought along with her, until the unmistakably sound of an owl drew her attention. She proceeded to the balcony, where a jet black, yes black, owl awaited her with a letter tied to its leg.

_Granger,_

_I trust you didn't tell anyone about our secret meeting. Meet me at the Astronomy Tower, tomorrow, ten p.m. Borrow Potter's Invisibility Cloak._

_D.M_

Hermione caught her breath as she read the last few words. And the sender's name. Draco Malfoy had invited her to rendezvous in the Astronomy Tower. Was this another plot of his? Should she attend? Sleeping would take much more effort now that she had _this_ on her mind.

* * *

"To end today's class, I have an assignment to be done in pairs I have planned myself. You shall prepare a freezing potion, a most intricate potion with ingredients that you will have to gather yourselves. Beware even a sip of this particular brew would cause instant freezing for five hours," professor Slughorn paused to clear his throat before continuing, "And now for the pairs."

The mixed class of Gryffindor and Slytherin waited anxiously in their seats as one by one their names are called. In a strange turn of events, Neville was paired with Pansy, Harry was paired with Dean (which was rather fortunate as they were friends) And Ron was paired with Blaise. Alas there were only a few names left. After Seamus was paired with Susan Bones, there were only two names left.

"Hermione Granger, you will be paired with Draco Malfoy." Slughorn's resonant voice boomed clearly.

"But Professor I do-

"You can't be ser-

Two voices collided from either side of the room as Slughorn made the statement last.

"I shall hand you the list of ingredients and steps as you exit the class, be wary this assignment is worth forty percent of your grades." The witty old man called out as pair by pair, students received the small bit of paper from him. Hermione read the list of ingredients as she walked out of the dungeons. It was impossible! A Squib's tear, root of a Mandrake, hair of a unicorn's tail, and most curiously.. two spoonfuls of butterbeer?

She hand't realised Draco's presence beside her until he groaned.

"I'm starting to miss Snape by the moment." Draco huffed, "But I bet your dear oaf Hagrid could help us with some of this.. unicorn's tail.."

"Hagrid is not an oaf Draco! For God's sake grow up!"

Draco snorted.

"Tear of a squib.. He means we have to get Filch's tear drops?! This is insane!" Draco exclaimed.

They were so close Hermione could smell his minty breath, warm on her skin. She kept the list in her bag and read the instructions on another parchment:

Set the squib's tear in boiling water under the moonlight overnight.

Add two spoonfuls of butterbeer into the brew and stir thrice clockwise, the mixture should turn a brown hue.

Cut the mandrake roots and add to the mixture.

add the squib's tear and rapidly mix clockwise and anti-clockwise (alternatively switching between the two) the mixture shall turn a very light blue.

Lastly, add the unicorn's tail.

Using your wand, cast the stunning spell to the mixture. Its appearance would not change, but be careful as once it is "stunned" one sip would instantly freeze the drinker for five hours.

"I still can't believe I have to work with you mudblood." Draco muttered.

"And I, with a pitiful git." Hermione backfired.

* * *

The clock struck ten p.m faster than expected. Hermione had borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak first thing after classes, ("Wanted to do some research in the restricted section, I hope you understand." She had told him) and he had quite reluctantly given the cloak to her.

So she waited until both her friends went back to their dorms before she flung the cloth onto her body. It didn't naturally hide her whole body at once, she had considerably grown taller over the past few years. She positioned herself awkwardly underneath the cloth, hunching and crouching slightly so her feet wouldn't portrude out of the fabric. It didn't took long for her to get to the Astronomy Tower, she could have sworn she saw Sir Cadogan looking right at her, but she wavered the thought away and climbed up the winding steps. There, already waiting for her, was Draco Malfoy. Clothed in a black cloak, he could have easily camouflaged himself, if it weren't for his pale skin tone. He hadn't noticed her appearance, not until she took off the cloak.

"I see you made it here." He muttered.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm an 'insufferable git'?" He mocked.

"Whatever."

Hermione kept her distance from the ex deatheater, he was, armed with a wand, after all.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Hermione started.

Silence.

"Hurry up Malfoy, I haven't got all the time in the world."

"Let's talk about the assignment first, I'd like to resort that subject for the last moment."

Despite how annoyed this made Hermione feel, she obliged to him.

"So I did a bit of reading on unicorns earlier on, and as you know we can only find them in the Forbidden Forest. And of course we need the supervision of a professor and I thought professor Hagrid would be more than happy to –

"Granger you can be irritating some times. Slow down." Draco interrupted.

"to 'supervise' us. It's perfectly planned. As for the mandrake roots.. we can ask Professor Sprout."

"I'm sure that pathetic old oaf wouldn't appreciate accompanying me to the Forbidden Forest."

"Stop calling him an oaf!"

"I'll call him whatever I'd like. Same goes to Pothead and Weasel."

"Don't you dare Malfoy!"

"Or?"

And here Hermione was silenced.

"You know I thought after we saved you in the Room of Requirement, you'd be a bit less hostile to us. Decent even. But I guess I was wrong." Hermione admitted.

"Well you are."

Hermione was fuming. After risking their lives saving him! Of course it was too late for Goyle, and even a person such as Malfoy would mourn for a friend, but honestly, couldn't he be more of a prat?

"I think we're done here." Hermione said coldly as she prepared to hide herself behind the cloak, yet again.

"Wait. The thing I have to tell you."

Hermione stopped and turned to face him. "Be quick."

"I'm not sure how to say this, especially to a person of your _inferior_ status," Draco remarked, "But I..

"You what Ferret?"

"I snogged Ginny Weasley."


	4. Chapter 4

**I noticed that I now have two reviews and (although for some of you that might be a small number) I'd like to personally thank: **

**StarrPrincessCupcake21 and LadySierra for being my first 2 reviewers! :D nutella for both of you, as promised. **

**As usual please review. Criticize. or even drop in to say hello I don't bite (: **

**- Faye**

* * *

The sudden news hit Hermione like a bucket of cold water. She was beyond disgusted with him, was this some sort of joke? Was it a bet? Ginny wouldn't.. She couldn't... It was impossible.

"You're lying ferret." Hermione insisted.

"I'm not Granger."

"Why are you telling me this?" The witch hissed.

"As much as I hate the Pothead I have a heart."

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't!"

"And Ginny... Ginny didn't fight?"

"I am not a rapist bookworm. Yes, she did out of her own accord."

Hermione couldn't help but feel.. angry. At Ginny, even above Draco. How could she! To Harry! To a person who had loved her so dearly, who had missed her after months and months of separation.

"Why Ferret? As much as you dislike Harry why did you do it?"

"He sent my father to Azkaban! And my mother isn't doing so well in St. Mungo's herself so there you are! And in case you don't know, I actually feel sorry Granger! Something I couldn't believe myself!"

"You slimy little git! You're every bit like your father! An uncaring, selfish, mortally outrageous person!" Hermione ranted.

"Don't ever talk about my father that way! We were both in the library, I was doing my work and I heard muffled sobs from behind so I decided I'd investigate and I found her! She told me she felt wrong and I didn't even say a word until she spilled everything out!"

"Spilled what out?!"

"She was worried Harry would leave her. She wanted to break the relationship first, rather than getting dumped! That's why she's been avoiding Harry ever since!"

The truth dawned on Hermione, and she was starting to believe every single word Malfoy was telling her. And she didn't like it. Not at all.

"Why didn't she come to me instead?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"You know you aren't such a good friend yourself."

"That's thoughtful, coming from you."

"How did it happen." Hermione added.

"You want details Granger? I didn't know you were so.. enthusiastic."

"Stop being a jerk and tell me! Did you put anything in her drink, what did you do to.. make it happen." Hermione said this bitterly.

"I told her to stop crying, and not in a very comforting way too mind you, and she told me I was a git. I told her she was getting too noisy what with her sniffling and all and she kissed me! Smack on the lips."

"And you.. responded back?" Hermione asked.

"She wasn't all that bad."

"Are you going to tell Harry?"

"I'd actually like to see his face."

"I thought you felt sorry!"

"Not entirely!"

Hermione decided she had enough over the past hour, Harry and Ron should be asleep by now, and she was getting sleepy herself too.

"I hate you." She hissed at Malfoy, before draped the cloak over herself, and sped back to the girl's dorm. To her surprise, she did not receive any rude or sarcastic comments, but she wondered how his face must have looked like. _Probably just shrugged it off,_ she thought. As she walked up the steps to the Girl's dorms, she wondered if she should wake Ginny up and ask her but it was so late and Hermione was so tired...

Tomorrow.

Hermione was going to face Ginny tomorrow.

The brunette witch yawned as she opened her eyes and adjusted to her surroundings. She was still in her bedroom, snuggled rather comfortably among pillows and a sea of blankets. She'd thought she had a nightmare, one involving Malfoy, but then she saw the invisibility cloak on her bedside, and knew that whatever happened in the Astronomy Tower was real. She had to face Ginny, but Hermione didn't know exactly how. Ginny had been a very dear friend and sister ever since she entered Hogwarts, and it all felt so wrong, to have believed something so stupendous, coming from Malfoy's mouth. Maybe he w_as _lying. Maybe Ginny would laugh it off and tell her she was mad, the possibilities were endless.

She woke before her ginger-haired friend and decided to take a shower and wait her out. She sighed as the warm water collided with her body, turning some of her skin pink. She observed herself on the mirror. She had gained weight after the Wizarding War, the plumpness was returning to her cheeks and her eye bags were slowly hiding themselves. She was startled by the sound of Ginny getting out of bed.

"Hermione, are you in the shower?" She asked from outside the bathroom doors.

"Yeah, just a minute!" Hermione shouted back.

She changed to her Hogwarts uniform and tied the Gryffindor tie around her neck. The red and gold combo complimented her complexion. She tied her wavy hair back in a pony tail, at least her hair wasn't so bushy this way. She went out of the bathroom only to bump into Ginny who was apparently waiting right outside the door.

"Sorry," Hermione muttered bitterly as she picked up a book from her bedside and started to read.

It was a few minutes before Ginny went out of the bathroom, her red hair bouncy and her face light and cheerful.

"Ready to go?" She asked her companion.

"Ginny, there's something I need to ask you." Hermione said as she stood up.

"Fire away."

"This may sound insane."

"Try me." Ginny giggled.

"Did you.. or maybe Draco.. snogged?" Hermione sighed.  
This took effect on Ginny. She stopped fixing her hair and looked at Hermione with a slightly nervous look. She was biting her lower lip, like she always did every time she was in denial or feeling anxious. Hermione gasped at this.

"I can't believe you Ginny! After everything Harry's done!" Hermione exclaimed at the other girl as she stormed towards the door.

"Hermione I can explain!"

"And you didn't fight back!" Hermione added, "This isn't like you Ginny! You've seen how Malfoy treats Harry, Ron and me!"

With this, she opened the door and slammed it behind her.

* * *

Hermione had never felt more disappointed at her friend, disappointment mixed with a tinge of betrayal. It was almost as if Ginny had forgotten everything about the slimy git! So maybe she was vulnerable and the only other person there was Malfoy, but how could she? Anyone with a right mind would know better. Hermione was left with a sudden jolt of panic as she entered the Great Hall only to meet Harry and Ron who had saved a space for her between them.

"Good morning." Hermione said as she forked a few sausages and bread rolls.

"You look.. agitated. What's wrong?" Harry asked as he gulped down a few bread crumbs.

"Nothing's wrong. Just tired, that's all." Hermione paused, "Your cloak's still in my dorm, I'm afraid I forgot to bring it down here.. Sorry Harry."

"No it's alright."

The next person entering the dining hall was none other than Ginny. The fire in Hermione started again as she tried to hide her anger from her best friends. She looked over at the Slytherin table only to find Malfoy looking back at her with a knowing glance. As expected, Ginny did not sit with the Golden Trio, and sat with Dean after giving Harry an apologetic look.

"What's that about?" Ron asked rhetorically.

"See I told you Hermione. Something's been bugging her and I think I might have said something wrong but I don't know!" Harry exclaimed in outbursts as he rose up from his seat and Ron followed suit. Hermione had to tell him sooner or later, before he found out himself. But wouldn't it be better if he heard it firsthand from Ginny? She muddled herself with these two questions, as she, too, excused herself from the dining hall.

"Proffessor Sprout!" Hermione hurried towards the stout woman as she undid her gloves.

"Yes Miss Granger?" The teacher answered.

"I was wondering whether you might –

"have Mandrake roots?" Sprout completed her sentence.

"Other students have asked me the same question but I'm afraid I don't have them in stock.. The Mandrakes might need a week or two, they aren't ready for harvest just yet." She added.

"Oh.. well," Hermione said back with disappointment, "Thanks anyways Professor. Have a nice day."

"You too dear, you too."

Great, that was one ingredient off the list until another couple of weeks. Hermione wondered if Draco had helped find any other ingredient, but of course not. The jerk couldn't really care less about the project, even though their grades depended on it. So when she passed by the hall and the platinum-haired boy approached her, she was more than shocked.

"I've been plundering relentlessly over how to make Filch cry. I assume you have been thinking as well?" He sneered.

"Not at the moment. But the Mandrake roots will have to wait for another week or two."

"Why Granger? Not the teacher's pet anymore?" Malfoy smirked.

"Stop it Malfoy! I was never her 'pet'."

"Oh and by the way, the Weasel girl didn't look too pleased this morning."

"Why wouldn't she be?"

"Because I snogged her."

"Malfoy don't."

They stopped long enough to notice Blaise Zabini eyeing them from the corner.

"Astronomy Tower, same time. Don't be late." Draco leaned in to the shorter girl, and then walked away as if their conversation had never happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry updates haven't been routine but I still have nutella.**

* * *

"Hermione don't tire yourself out." Harry said as he handed over the invisibility cloak to Hermione again.

"I won't." Hermione answered back.

She felt wrong, lying to her best friend like this. She knew she should have told him about Ginny and hope for the best, but she had decided hours ago that today was not the right time.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ron asked from the other side of the couch. Hermione glanced at Harry for approval.

"I'm going to sleep early." Harry murmured as he packed up his things and left the other two.

The first few minutes started with awkward gestures as Ron scooted nearer to Hermione and their knees touched. He softly caressed her cheeks before he began to speak, his eyes intently gazing at hers as he uttered word for word.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong."

"You're lying. I know that face."

He held her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"You can tell me."

"What if I don't want to?" Hermione questioned. Her hands were starting to get sweaty and everything felt forced.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

Hermione let her eyes waver to the clock, only to find that it was a few minutes before ten.

"Look I have to go Ron, we can talk about this tomorrow." She said, holding the cloak on one hand as she released her hand from Ron's and prepared to exit the common room.

The hallways were dark without the familiar "lumos" to illuminate its walls, but that would have given her away. She trusted her instincts as she walked around tiles and climbed up stairs, she had memorized all the corridors and rooms to Hogwarts, excluding the ones she had not known of, but Hogwarts: A History has been helpful so far. She finally made it to the Astronomy Tower after minutes of searching through the darkness.

He hadn't noticed her arrival as she had been careful to tread silently and she still had the cloak on. He looked so peaceful, observing the night sky and everything beyond the balcony, his eyes distant and deep in thought. She dared herself to walk closer to where he was, there was no harm in that was there?

She had barely made her second step when Draco moved out of the spot and adressed her.

"I know you're there Granger, but this is not hide and seek."

She blushed as she stepped out of the cloak and glared at Draco.

"Stalking me now, are you?" He smirked.

"I was merely observing you from a distant. You look calmer when you're not insulting people."

"Distant? I heard a gasp not three feet away. Or is it just the wind?"

"Very funny Malfoy."

Draco sat at the desk stationed on the far end of the room.

"Mandrake roots not available for a week or two?" Draco raised his eyebrows as he fished out a tube from his coat pockets, "you must be joking."

There in the vial were the mandrake roots, chopped and ready for brewing.

"How –

"I took them from Sprout's supply room."

"Malfoy you stole those?!"

"She has a lot more in her jar not to worry Granger. Besides she was lying when she told you it needed two weeks, these are ripe!" Draco exclaimed.

"Why would a teacher lie to her students like that?"

"These were in store for.. someone else actually."

Hermione's breath hitched.

"Who?"

"Snape."

She whacked Draco on the elbow thrice, giving no heed until he literally begged her to stop.

"Hurt?" She asked, satisfied.

"Not one bit."

"You told me to stop anyways."

"You were being annoying."

She whacked him again.

"We could have gotten expelled Malfoy!" She shouted, her brown tresses bouncing as she stomped her foot in an attempt to intimidate him.

"But we aren't so I suggest you be grateful."

She bit her lip and look at the blonde wizard.

"I still don't like the idea." She said after further contemplation.

"I don't expect you to." He shrugged.

"How are you going to tell Harry?"

Hermione didn't know what urged her on to the next question, it was driving her insane, knowing something her best friend didn't, and she felt bad lying to him and Ron.

"I'm not."

"Malfoy! You said you have a heart." Hermione whined.

"I do but that doesn't mean I have to go steady with Pothead."

"I'm not asking you to 'go steady' with Harry, you don't even have to be friends! Just apologise and explain Draco, after he saved you from almost getting burned alive."

Hermione's heart was thudding ten beats per second, she had never called him by his first name, and it felt weird on her tongue. She had always referred to him as Malfoy or ferret, but they were never on a first name basis.

"Fine." He huffed.

She was ecstatic, and before Draco even knew, she had hugged him with such tenacity that both eighth years tumbled down to the wooden floors, Hermione landing on top of Draco.

"MUDBLOOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He shouted.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Hermione gasped as she entangled herself from the Slytherin mess, covered herself in the invisibility cloak, and sped back to the common rooms.

She was ashamed. Ashamed and bewildered, in the best possible way ever. Yes, she had not only profusely thanked Draco Malfoy, but also gave him a 'cross-the-boundary' hug. His scent was warm and inviting, the same swirl of dark chocolate and mint, and she had enjoyed every second of it. His body was stiff when she had encircled his neck with both her arms and flung herself at him, no wonder out of shock and disgust, but she found herself uncaring of the fact that he had fired the 'm' word yet again, no doubt he was going for a shower after tonight. She had no idea why she had chosen this moment to give her old foe a hug, _probably the Gryffindor instincts kicking in_, she thought, but she wasn't sure herself. Gryffindors were made out to be courageous and loyal ,almost knight-like. But knights do not give each other hugs, she thought to herself again, and this time she chuckled. No it was out of happiness that she had hugged Draco, although she wasn't sure herself why Draco would ever agree. But maybe it was the fact that she had reminded him that Harry had saved his life, and he had owed as much to the boy who lived. Yes, it had to be that. The door to her and Ginny's room slid open quietly as the Gryffindor princess snuck back to her bed, and slept in utter content.

The next day was even brighter than the last, but the Hermione wasn't going to let the heat affect her. She hadn't realised what had sparked her good mood, until the scent of dark chocolate and mint inhibited her nose again. The scent had stuck on ever since the hug and she couldn't help but feel the need to wash away the last remnants of Draco off her body. She had realised how wrong last night was, she had despised Draco! Who was she to jump on someone she had hated for the last seven years? Hermione ignored the pain that followed after scrubbing her skin with the force of a cheese grate, it would have to eventually subside along with the other particles that had clinged onto her skin.

She gave an inward sigh as she realised that Ginny was still in bed, and still very much ignorant. Hermione prodded her friend with her fingers to wake her up, if it weren't for her, the girl Weasley would probably be late most of the time.

"Sod off Hermione." She muttered as she swatted her hands.

"Ginny we're going to be late."

"I need some sleep."

"Draco's going to tell Harry." Hermione blurted out.

At this, Ginny was instantly awake.

"What?!"

"He told me last night."

"You. Hermione Granger. Went off to see Draco Malfoy in the night? I thought you borrowed Harry's cloak for research in the restricted section!"

"At least I didn't snog him! And we had a potions project, so it is essential."

"But how did he agree?!"

"I don't know. I reminded him Harry had saved his arse."

Ginny giggled for the first time since yesterday.

"Hermione, but shouldn't I tell Harry first?" Ginny asked.

"Then I guess you better hurry up before you lose the chance."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again!**

**I know I'm not much for author's notes and such, but why not know a little more about me :D :**

**My name is Faye and I'm from Indonesia. I'm also aged 13. Don't judge. I can't say I've been with Harry Potter since the beginning since I only started reading it a few months ago, and now I'm completely and utterly obsessed. I'm also a Swiftie if you don't mind me sharing.**

**Well I guess that's all the background image you'll get out of me.**

**Mind telling me how Beta Readers work in one of your reviews? didn't really explain much.**

**Now on to the story! xx**

* * *

"Come on!" Ginny exclaimed as she dragged Hermione with her. Together they sped among the gathering crowd preparing to enter the Great Hall, gaining disapproving looks and glances. As soon as they entered, Ginny had already rushed towards Harry and whispered in his ear. Hermione stood, watching the couple as they exited the Hall and Ron signalled her to sit beside him.

"What's gotten into her?" Ron asked as he spread jam onto his croissant.

"Who?" Hermione asked as she glanced at the Slytherin table. They were a sea of green scarves and sweaters, intermingled with school uniforms and shades of black. She had not remembered any other colour scheme ever since she got into Hogwarts. Sure enough, Draco was staring back at her with a scowl, and she was reminded again of what had happened last night. She felt her cheeks burn as she looked back at her food.

"My sister of course! For two days she's been avoiding Harry and now she's asking for a private chat."

"You'll see."

Ron paused eating.

"Are they.. You know.."

"What?"

Ron shifted closer to Hermione.

"Shagging?" He whispered.

"No!" The brunette shrieked as she playfully nudged her best friend on his shoulder. He had always been skeptical ever since Harry and Ginny started dating.

"What was that for?!" He laughed as he nudged Hermione back.

He was always watching. The two lovebirds from the table across, shoving and nudging each other, he didn't know the Weasel had a sense of humour.

"Draco you haven't touched your food." A whiny voice from beside echoed in his ear. He groaned as he scooted further away from Pansy. The girl had always been a brat to him. The only good things he would have acknowledged from her is the fact that she was a pureblood, and that she was easy to manipulate. He glanced back at the couple for the last time. They looked pretty happy together, he admitted to himself. Granger didn't look so bad when she laughed or smiled, although she had only gave the expression to Draco once, and that was last night when he had told her that he would tell Harry. He expected her to think that that meant he was going to apologize, and of course she did, why give him a hug when she could always punch him square on the face?

"Why do you keep looking at her?" Pansy laid her head on his shoulder. He shrugged off the nuisance and ignored her question. But why _did _he even spared the bookworm a glance? No, it was not even _just _a glance, he was _staring _at the Mudblood hero. The more he accepted this fact, the more he began to resent himself for it. _Well she did turn hot, _a voice in his head told him. He found himself contemplating Granger's looks now. Her hair wasn't so bushy anymore and it had tamed to tresses and chocolate curls that further accentuated her face. Her eyes were a pool of gold and brown. Her nose was tiny, and he couldn't help himself but her nose was... _cute_. Did he just think that? He slapped himself inside. There had to be some reason he was acting this way, of all the girls he could find cute, it was Granger?

"Pansy's right mate. Why do you keep staring at her like that?" Blaise, who sat to the left of Draco gave him a curious stare. _Great, they noticed. _

"Staring at who?" Draco lied.

"The mudblood and her weasel boyfriend." Blaise retorted as he gave his friend another disapproving glare.

"Just planning how I could kill them. Or at least get them expelled from here. Along with the Pothead." He lied again.

"You answer _him _but not _me_?! I'm your girlfriend Draco!" Pansy exploded from his other side.

"JESUS CHRIST FOR THE LAST TIME PANSY I. AM NOT. YOUR. BOYFRIEND. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT?!" Draco shouted at the blonde and mislead girl.

Pansy gasp and clasped her mouth with her palms, her eyes wide in horror and glassed with tears as she gathered her things and rushed out of the hall.

"That was harsh mate." Blaise muttered, "And that's saying something."

"She's a pain in the arse."

"And so am I."

"Blaise are my ears transfigured or did you just say you're a pain in the arse?" Draco joked.

"Darn it I did." Blaise sighed in realisation.

Hermione stopped talking when she heard a loud voice from the Slytherin table. The hall was dead silent and she wondered how Draco could take this so calmly.

_"JESUS CHRIST FOR THE LAST TIME PANSY I. AM NOT. YOUR. BOYFRIEND. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT?!"_

The last thing Hermione saw from the commotion was Pansy sniffling and smothered in tears as she ran out of the Great Hall. She wondered why she had not smirked at the idea of a Pansy in tears, she had always grinned at the thought of Pansy attacked by several Hippogriffs, but she certainly was not smiling now. To be pitifully honest with herself, she was actually siding with Pansy. How embarrassing would it be if Ron had shouted profanities at Hermione and humiliated her in front of the whole school? But Draco was a jerk, and she wondered why Pansy would drool over the slimy git when he obviously had no interest in her, except back then in fourth year when he took her to the Yule Ball.

The hall resumed its usual buzz of excitement as the tension died down and Draco started chatting with Blaise.

"I don't know whether I should feel ridiculously happy or disgusted." Ron said as he finished the last bits of his food, "Where's Harry and Ginny though, they have to be back by now."

"Neither do I, and I'm sure they're fine. It's just talk, and Harry wouldn't hex your sister." Hermione assured him.

"How would you know that? He killed Voldemort, we know he's capable of hexing whoever he likes." The plate in front of Ron vanished along with the spoons and forks.

"You're saying you don't trust him?"

"No, I'm saying he's capable."

Harry paused as all that Ginny said was absorbed by his brain. His hands were trembling with anger, his face was ridged and the tension in the air was bewilderingly unpleasant. He knew something was not right, but he couldn't believe it was _him _out of all people.

"Harry I'm sorry." Ginny apologized for the twentieth time of the day. He didn't know what to say. Dean, he would understand, but Draco?! He clenched and unclenched his fists as he tried to steady himself. The Room of Requirements was empty and Harry couldn't find anything to settle his eyes on.

"Please say something." Ginny pleaded as her hand slithered and molded into his, she gave him a squeeze.

"Why him."

"I don't know, he was.. _there _and he talked to me-

"What did he say."

"That I was being a noisy blubber."

"And then you kissed him?" Harry verified.

"Y-y-yes." Ginny stuttered, "Harry I am so, _so_, sorry. I thought after the war maybe you'd have second thoughts about me and I was being a complete idiot and an arse.." Ginny's voice trailed on as she gulped and continued her sentence, "..I don't deserve you."

Her last few words stuck to Harry like glue. He knew it wasn't true, they deserved each other equally. "That's not true."

"It is! You saved all our lives and a few months after that I snog some other guy! I don't know why you would forgive me, the idea is absurd, what I did was a pathetic excuse and-

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Harry raised his voice, "And I never said I forgave you. But you deserve me as much as I deserve you."

Those were his last words to the ginger as he went out of the room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

**So that's a short one. Right?**

**As usual review and review and review again! It'll mean the world to me. I'm actually glad I finally write in Draco's point of view.**

**well bye bye! - Faye xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I understand that some of you are saying that the story is getting "muddled up" and disconnected and I truly appreciate your thoughts on my story, it does help me improve. I couldn't agree more as I, myself, am starting to get antsy on this fic (To Guest reviewer: thanks I'll be needing a lot of Felix Felicis to complete this story). And about the Crabbe and Goyle thing I AM SO SORRY I KEEP MESSING THOSE TWO UP, I can be the biggest klutz sometimes and about the Hermione already referring Draco with his first name before Chapter 5.. I might need to edit that too. **

**Well in general I'm reeeeaally sorry for this discomfort (?) but thanks for your outlook on things, again I really appreciate it. Now on to the story... **

Hermione was shuffling to her next class when Draco had cornered her in an empty corridor.

"When are you getting that unicorn's tail? Slughorn isn't going to wait forever. Unless you prefer I do everything and get full credit?" Draco smirked.

"I'm speaking with Hagrid after class! And in light of everything that's happening, you still haven't apologised to Harry!" Hermione scolded as she stomped his foot and walked away.

"Who said I was going to apologise to Harry?"

"You said it yourself remember? I gave you the terms in the Astronomy Tower and you agreed! I suggest you keep your word Malfoy."

"I didn't say I was agreeing to _all _the terms. Simply the telling bit of it," He scoffed as he tried to hide his pain from the shorter girl.. as shy as she might look, she hurts people more than Crabbe and Goyle ever would, "And by the looks of last night, I didn't think you'd stomp on my foot Granger." He teased.

"_That _was an accident. And I apologise if it had caused you any discomfort, it was highly inappropriate and I didn't think before I initiated the... the-

"It's called a hug Granger."

"Whatever you want to call it." Hermione was flustered. It wasn't like they had kissed or anything was it? Nothing to be embarrassed about, and she doubt he would ever tell anyone about it. "Now excuse me I have to go to class." She side-stepped away from Draco and walked away.

"Same place same time! And I doubt Pothead would borrow you the Invisibility Cloak after today!" He shouted after her.

"I'll think of something." She said loud enough for the two of them to hear.

* * *

"You _knew _and you didn't tell me?" Harry asked Hermione after Potions (in which he spent his time

"I'm sorry Harry, I just thought you might take it better if Ginny said it herself." She solemnly replied.

"I am killing her." Ron uttered as he gathered his books and quills.

"Ron she's your sister! And people make mistakes Harry, you have to forgive her. She just misunderstood things, that's all." Hermione reasoned.

"She _snogged_ Malfoy Hermione!"

"And that's surprising because?" Another cool voice behind the trio answered Harry.

"YOU GIT!" And just like that, a fist-to-fist duel started, and neither had initiated the use of wands. Harry had completely bludgered Malfoy's face, turning it into a mess of purple and blue, and Draco had kicked Harry on his stomach.

"HARRY! MALFOY! STOP THIS INSTANT! You're being childish!" Hermione announced as she separated the two, leaving Harry with Ron and Draco with his gang of friends.

"What is going on?" Professor Slughorn erupted as he squeezed out of the group of students crowded around Harry, Draco, and Hermione. Their bloodied and bruised state had signified their fight.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Both of you will serve detention tonight, no excuses."

Hermione caught her breath as she looked back at Malfoy and saw him staring back at her. She wouldn't be needing Harry's invisibility cloak tonight.

* * *

"Professor Hagrid!" Hermione called out as the half giant began advancing towards his hut. He turned back just in time to see Hermione chase after him.

"You know you don't have ta' call me that."

"It's school rules Hagrid, but if you say so..."

Hagrid smiled and ushered the younger girl into his hut, only to be greeted by Fang. The dog was not as fast as he was before, this added with the fact that he was now limping slightly on his right hind leg.

"So what is it?" Hagrid asked as he poured Hermione some tea and offered her his rock cakes.

"We have a potions project and one of the ingredients we need is a hair of a unicorn's tail. And I thought maybe you'd supervise us in the forest and help out?"

"Wait a minute.. Us?"

"Well.. my partner is Draco Malfoy." She said with dismay in her voice.

"Draco Malfoy?! Why didja partner with his sorts?"

"Professor Slughorn partnered us. I had no choice."

Hagrid sighed.

"Fine. I'll help yeh. Tomorrow evening, about five?"

"Sure Hagrid, thanks."

* * *

Bored. That was all she could say to describe how she felt at ten p.m in the night. She should be sleeping by this hour, but (and she couldn't believe that she had come to terms with this feeling) Hermione couldn't help but feel that she would much rather spend her time with _Draco_ (and yes, she came to terms to call him by his name in her thoughts) in the Astronomy Tower than pointlessly lying down and trying to manage whatever sleep she could get. Although the thought of going in the Forbidden Forest with Draco was unhinging, despite being supervised by Hagrid. She wondered if Draco would insult Hagrid as he always had. _Of course he would, it's not like he changed or anything_, Hermione thought to herself. With this in mind, she rolled her eyes and tried her best to sleep.

"Tonight, as you may already know, you are serving detention cleaning out the bathrooms. Without the use of magic of course," Professor Slughorn wheezed as he timidly glanced at Draco and Harry

"Even the _girl_'s bathroom?" Draco glared, not too keen on spending the night with Moaning Myrtle.

"Yes, yes. Along with the one in the staff room." Slughorn answered without haste. With that, he conjured two mops, along with buckets and brushes, and plopped them down in front of the two students. "I don't see why you shouldn't start now... off you go!"

And with a shove, both Slytherin and Gryffindor rushed to the nearest bathroom, eager to end this night as fast as possible, despite the fact that they were arch enemies. Harry started opening the cubicles and brushing the toilets, ignorant of the usual grunts and sighs from his blonde companion. Once Slughorn's foot falls could no longer be heard, Harry set down his brush and stomped towards Malfoy, who had now also realised that Harry had stopped working. Before he could turn to face his enemy, Harry had punched him right on the nose, right where Hermione had given him a blow herself in their third year. An echoing yelp sounded throughout the bathroom but Harry was oblivious to this.

"What was that for Potter?!" Draco moaned as he sat on the bathroom floor, clutching his bleeding nose.

"You bloody well know Malfoy."

"So I snogged your girlfriend. If it were.. Seamus Finnigan let's say who had met her in the sodding library you wouldn't have punched him as hard as you're punching me now!" Draco argued.

"I should have let you died in that fire!"

"But you didn't!"

The silence that intervened them was cut short by Draco's heavy breathing.

"And I'm sorry, if that's what you wanted to hear. But I suggest we get back to work and finish this by midnight."

Draco wasn't sure why he had apologised to Potter of all people. Sure, Hermione had been badgering him ever since he told her but this was something he had done by his own accord. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, apologising to the Pothead he had loathed so much. Even the thought of it was distraught. The rest of the night was spent in silence, except for the occasional "hand me that bucket" and brushing of tools against closets. Harry didn't know if he could ever forgive the git, but that night was surely a turning point for Malfoy.

Hermione had owled Draco the next morning informing him of their meeting with Hagrid and had bounded down to her next class. Despite being ignored by Harry, who had now situated himself with Ron by the back row, she was nevertheless even more focused on her studies. She was thankful for the amount of homework Professor McGonagall had left for them by the end of each day, it had help distract her from the ongoing problems. Now, as she trooped down to Hagrid's hut, she expected Draco to skip the meeting, which was fine by her since he hadn't replied to her owl, but there he was, shining gold locks and all, waiting by the pasture in front of Hagrid's hut. He was peaceful that way, without the usual scorning look he had plastered on his face, or the brusque smirk he gave to everyone. His brows furrowed deep in thought, anxiety and nervousness etched onto his pallid face. But then Hermione had stepped on a branch, alerting him from his tranquil state, and he had cocked an eyebrow at her. She noticed his bruised nose first, which she was sure wasn't there after the fight, and then the rest of his laid back features.

"How was detention?" She asked as she neared him, almost certain that something had happened between him and Harry.

"Why do you care?"

"Your nose.. Did Harry gave you that?" She observed it more closely, now spotting a blotchy purple messily covered up with magic on the crook of his nose.

"No Slughorn did. Of course it was bloody Saint Pothead who else?"

Hermione tried her best to remain frowning, her impulse to laugh out loud was killing her, the image of Slughorn beating Draco was rather amusing.

"I suppose we should get in the hut?"

The two trudged by the undergrowth and knocked on Hagrid's door.

"Oh! Yer here already I see." The half giant addressed Hermione, with a bemused smile, and Draco with a sneer.

"Just get it over already." Draco muttered.

"Patience is a virtue Mr Malfoy." Hagrid said as he welcomed them into his hut. Hermione had never expected such wise words from Hagrid to be honest with herself, words like these had always came out of Dumbledore's lips. She made herself comfortable and sat herself down on the rickety old chair, Fang sitting right by her heels. Draco, unlike her, decided to stand within reach of the door, and as boldly as he tried to hide it, Hermione knew he was last encounter in the dark forest hadn't been to pleasant as she remembered it.

Hagrid returned with two lanterns and offered them to his two former students. "Now when yer in there i 'spect yous to be careful. Lot of creatures mind yeh." He warned as he stepped out of the hut, Hermione and Draco trailing along behind him. No sooner had he said that, they had already arrived by the entrance. With a huff, Hagrid led them into the dark opening. The tall trees covered any trail of sunlight, and the only source of warmth and comfort they had was Fang, and the two lanterns...


End file.
